From the Swedish patent document SE 500756, a method and a machine for the manufacture of booklets/folders by gluing a number of bundles of sheets by a continuous or intermittent process are previously known. Said bundles of sheets have defined nominal dimensions and are each one kept standing between two conveyors while they are fed forward over a heater for melting the glue.
Each such a machine is intended to handle booklets/folders of a determined nominal dimension for which the machine is designed.
To manufacture folders having under-dimensions, i.e., having dimensions that are smaller than the dimensions for which the machine is designed, is not possible in view of the guiding laterally of the bundles of sheets cannot be made. In addition, no jogging in the vertical direction of the bundles of sheets can be made.